So Familiar
by theatreishome
Summary: So familiar, I could feel ya-When you came through the door-So peculiar, like I knew ya Somewhere before"-Edie Brickell and Steve Martin


Author's Note: Disclaimer all rights belong to Madam Secretary. Thanks to NoelCarson for helping me edit this story. This is the first part of the story, but the rest will be posted much later. I have ideas what I want to do in the other chapters. The second chapter I have a little writer's block on. So hope you are willing to wait until I come up for what I want to write in the second chapter. Enjoy.

"So familiar, I could feel ya

When you came through the door

So peculiar, like I knew ya

Somewhere before"

Avia Birk stood outside of the state department; her nerves pushed at her stomach unlike ever before. She pulled out the badge that would give her access into the building and to the floor with the sitting Secretary of State. Avia saw the many other employees of the state department walk with confidence as entering the building to start their job.

Her family was surprised when her interview and resume had been enough for Daisy Grant and Nadine Tolliver to hire her. She had been a bit nerdy as she had her interview with the two. They were the chief of staff and press secretary for the famous Elizabeth McCord. It had been a month since the meeting for a new intern for Press Secretary Daisy. Talking to the amazing women, who could be her bosses, was incredible. Everybody in the political world knew that there were over a thousand of applicants for the job.

-A Week Before-

 _Avia sat in the quiet conference room all alone with her resume and other references. Avia was cracking her hands, which was nervous habit of hers. It had been a few months since she booked this interview. Avia knew she had to be honest with the women. In government, you know that you need to be honest._

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Birk." An older lady walked in with a tablet in hand. "We were called on an emergency meeting with the secretary."_

 _"I completely understand. The Secretary and her team needs to keep our world safe." Avia smiled. "You must be Nadine Tolliver."_

 _"I am," the chief of staff gave a short smile. "Daisy Grant will be here momentarily, she had to finish something with the secretary."_

 _"It's nice to meet you. I have high respect for the chief of staff for any department. Their job goes unrecognized by most of the normal human being." Avia shifted in her chair to sit more comfortably._

 _"Sorry, I'm late." A tall women walked in. "Daisy Grant, press secretary."_

 _"Ms. Birk, hopefully working for you ." Avia smiled. The conversation lasted about an hour rounding up with a final question._

 _"Why do think you're fit for this job?" Daisy looked at her seriously._

 _"I had something life changing happen to me as a baby. I had to look at things from another person's perspective because of my situation. I would love to be a good influence on this department. Sometimes, I felt different growing up, and I was picked on for that. When I saw the state department I found my calling." Ms. Birk replied. Nadine and Daisy gave a smile with a confirmation._

 _"We would like you to come in again in a month as our new press secretary intern." The press secretary and the chief of staff stood up to shake Avia's hand._

 _"Thank you so much for the opportunity." She shook the ladies hands as the new press secretary underling for Elizabeth McCord._

Present

Avia used her badge to enter further into the office building. There were big groups people were splitting off in various directions to head to the destined directions. She walked through security with a breeze and entered a waiting elevator that quickly filled with many others.

The elevatored emptied slowly as the population exited at each floor until she was left with one other employee. They exited the elevator seeing Nadine, Daisy, and another man with a well pressed suit standing were at the door way.

"Hey girl," Daisy smiled.

"Hey Daisy." Her hair bounced as she walked off the elevator.

"If you wait here I'll introduce you to the secretary," Daisy spoke up.

"Thanks." Avia smiled.

"This is Blake, Madam Secretary's personal assistant," Daisy introduced the unknown man to her.

"Pleasure to meet you," Blake smiled looking down at the secretary's schedule on his tablet.

The elevator dinged opening to the blonde secretary of state, Elizabeth Adams McCord.

"Madam Secretary," the group said in cascade.

"Bad news, there are three of you." Elizabeth grimaced.

"I just wanted to run over your plans for the trip to France," Nadine spoke up.

"I have the ambassador of Poland on the phone for you in your office," Blake made his voice heard through the couple of employees feeding the secretary with information.

"Daisy?" Elizabeth McCord looked at her.

"I just wanted to introduce you to our new member, Avia Birk." Daisy moved out of the way, so Elizabeth McCord could get a good view of Avia.

" , it's nice to meet you." Elizabeth looked at her holding a hand out.

"Nice to meet you as well," she smiled as she took her boss's hand to shake.

"So familiar, I could feel ya

When you came through the door

So peculiar, like I knew ya

Somewhere before"

Elizabeth McCord gave the younger woman a curious look. Had she seen this girl before, she reminded her of a baby she gave up years ago, but it couldn't possibly be her.

As a teenager she got pregnant and had a little baby girl with a boy she met through Houghton Hall. Her family were very helpful at disguising the birth and the adoption. Her aunt and uncle placed the baby up for adoption without her knowledge. Elizabeth only held the girl for an hour until they ripped the baby out of her arms. She could remember the screams from her and her baby when they were separated.

Elizabeth dug through the drawers of her desk before opening the U.S. Constitution book with the small photo pressed in between the pages. She looked down at the old photo of the baby's ultrasound. It was such a grainy photo of the baby's profile.

"My little girl, baby, I love you so much." She touched her baby's profile nose.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Elizabeth quickly shoved the photo into the book and set the book in her drawer.

"Madam Secretary, you are needed at the White House," Blake peered in.

"Grab the motorcade and message Daisy and to ride along," Elizabeth told him.

"Yes, Madam," the assistant exited the office to message the crew on Elizabeth's orders.

"So familiar, I could feel ya

When you came through the door

So peculiar, like I knew ya

Somewhere before"

Avia sat fixing her navy skirt, white blouse, and grey blazer as she nervously rode in the car with Daisy and the secretary of state, who were talking about press points in the motorcade. She, herself, was watching the road pass by as they passed through the gates of the White House. Avia put her access tag around her neck to allow her to have access to the Oval Office and other main tactical points of the White House.

She could personally meet Conrad Dalton for the first time. Avia wasn't a tourist anymore; she was on the inside now.

Avia was sitting outside of the tech room where Daisy's boyfriend worked. As she sat, she looked at her phone to see a text from her ex showing a picture of their four-year-old son, Elliot, in his car seat singing a happy tune. Andrew and she went their separate ways amicably for Elliot's sake. They were more friends than spouses you would say, as they were engaged for only a few months before separating.

Elliot was her greatest joy. Both Andrew and Avia were always making sure they had joint custody and hung out with each other to keep it normalized for him.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped up to commotion in the hallway. She noticed the others sitting were standing at the sign of the president. Many were nodding their heads and others were saying, "Mr. President."

She noticed another man walking along with the president. The middle aged man looked familiar to her.

He took a short glance at her, and he paused. "Hello."

"Good morning, Mr. President, and you are?" Avia nervously smiled.

"Henry McCord," the man introduced himself.

Of course, he was her main boss's husband. He was in TMI Magazine's Arm Candy List: Government Edition. He had ranked on the list as three. That's where she recognized him from.

"And you are?" Henry repeated himself, trying to get her attention

"Avia Birk. I'm working under Daisy Grant and the Secretary of State." She shook his hand.

"Ah yes. Bess mentioned a new team member on her staff," Conrad nodded.

"Why I stopped." Henry started. "Wouldn't you agree Conrad?" Henry spoke in confusing pieces. "She reminds me of Elizabeth in college by glance." Henry looked at an agreeing Conrad.

"She does look like a young Bess," Conrad affirmed.

"So familiar, I could feel ya

When you came through the door

So peculiar, like I knew ya

Somewhere before"

Avia sighed as she walked inside her home. She was confronted with a little boy crashing into her arms.

"Elliot." She peppered the little boy's face. "What a surprise! Where's Daddy?"

"How was your day?" Andrew walked in with a glass of wine, while giving a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Also, I was thinking about sleeping on the couch, so I could take Elliot to school in the morning. I just thought you might want an Elliot hug on your first day."

"It was great. I met the Secretary of State and the President today." She broke out into a smile holding Elliot in her arms. "Sounds good, and thank you; I really needed an Elliot hug." Peppering the boy with kisses again with the little boy giving out giggles.

"How were they?" Andrew sat down on the couch.

"Ah-mazing," she laughed. "I did meet Henry McCord who was talking with the president."

"I remember your sister, Natalia, had a HUGE crush on him." Andrew said.

"Yeah...Wait what?" Avia sat up.

"Aves, she was looking at your TMI magazine, and thought that she would love to be the Secretary of State," Andrew laughed.

"Oh god." Avia face-palmed. It was now going to be awkward for a bit.

"I remember when you would think of her has your biological mom." Andrew nudged her.

"Andy, you know that I always wanted to believe famous people were my parents because of my adoption." Avia just relaxed into his arms. "It's like how I helped you hide from your parents for being gay." She nudged him back.

"Speaking of cute gays?" Andrew looked at her.

"I also met Elizabeth McCord's personal assistant, Blake." Avia laughed at his tone of voice. "But I don't really know if he is because he's kind of mysterious." She paused. "What about you and Ryder?"

"Ryder is well. We're going on a date tomorrow." Avia just put her hands in her face. "Thanks, Andy."

"So familiar, I could feel ya

When you came through the door

So peculiar, like I knew ya

Somewhere before"

Elizabeth laid in bed besides Henry.

"So... you think Avia is baby Adams?" Henry looked at her. "And you're getting Blake to get details on her."

"Yes, I'm not sure. She just looked _so familiar_." 

Review & Follow


End file.
